


Two

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band), Skyhill (Band), The Northern Hues (Band)
Genre: Angst, Australia, Cerebral Palsy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied rape maybe?, Loss of Virginity - Implied, Not entirely sure about that one, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, implied false consent, inspired by other archive work, kind of self indulgent, loosely inspired by a writing promt, mild cerebral palsy, realistic portrayl of cerebral palsy, sorry - Freeform, trust me when I say mild, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months ago your life changed, for better or for worse. Yet here you were back again and you were prepared to change it. </p>
<p>You were prepared to change your life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diffrent Frequencies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first work for the archive. Actually my first fanfiction ever. I have to go on an almost immediate hiatus after this first chapter because my school break ends tomorrow and then I have camp. Meaning I won't be able to update for about a week. So much is happening in my first few weeks back, though I intend to keep going with this. 
> 
> This is also kind of a self indulgent work, the reader character comes from South Australia and has a mild form of cerebral palsy because I do. And while I could've written the cerebral palsy out, I know nothing about America and I'm not prepared to research. While I mulled over taking out the cerebral palsy out, ultimately I left it in. It just makes things more interesting to me, adds something to the story. Also it will be a realistic portrayal of a mild form of physical cerebral palsy (It'll be based off mine) so don't worry about it being odd or unrealistic. Though I do understand this is a reader insert so if the cerebral palsy or Australia is a problem for anyone I would like to apologise upfront. Sorry.
> 
> Lastly this work was inspired by an archive work. It was written by 13danny_sexbanging13 and is called One Nights, Two Nights, Three... I suggest you read it, it's really good. This work was also loosely inspired by a prompt over at /r/WritingPrompts/ Super cool Reddit, awesome prompts too. 
> 
> Now that's over enjoy the story, comments are always appreciated ♥

It had been two months.

Two months.

A time frame which seemed awfully long and distant for everyone around you. For you it seemed painfully like yesterday. Sometimes it came creeping back when the moon was up and you were tired. Other times it hit you like a sharp pain at the oddest of moments. It was like a vengeful monster to you, like it was feeding on you, like it enjoyed your suffering. But it was an event, a time. It couldn't possess things; it couldn't have emotions.

 

You did.

 

Your subconscious wanted you to remember, to think about it. To reflect, perhaps even to reconcile with that time two months ago. Perhaps that was reasonable. You consented that night. You gave an audible "yes". You knew what was happening. You knew it was a bad idea but you did it anyway.

But then why was it haunting you? Every sign written into that chapter of your past says that you should be happy with your choices- that you were that night two months ago. Everything the internet tells you says you should've enjoyed it. That so many other people would've been desperate for that chance. Yet everything in your heart told you you've never felt that way. So that should be the end of this chapter, the end of the story right? And yet you were still thinking. Was it regret? You couldn't be sure.

 

But now you were outside facing it, outside facing that night. Once that door was open you'd be changed forever, you'd never be the same. The door holds the answers, beyond it lies the truth. Yet you were scared. Once you knew the truth you could never turn back. Your ignorance would be gone. Some might say the bliss would be gone too, though sometimes you thought that event took it instead.

 

Though mostly you were scared for your mind. It would manifest in this moment; it would relish in every word. Perhaps it would make your life even worse.

 

Those first two weeks were a mess. That event was constantly on your mind. You could taste it in your mouth, smell it in the air, and you couldn't do anything. You felt this utter wave of sadness hit you whenever your mind wandered to it. You couldn't move. You couldn't write. You couldn't smile. It felt hard to breathe, hard to move. You became a rock. You tried forcing yourself to cheer up. You'd turn on your laptop, you tried to bake, and you tried listening to music. None of it worked, none of your rainy day tricks worked. No lyrics could be your voice, no amount of chocolate could soothe you, and no amount of YouTube could make you laugh- not anymore. It wasn't until you started writing your own lyrics that the days became easier, but there were even times were you couldn't do that. Couldn't even go outside either, or make dinner. You just sighed. You sighed until your lungs hurt and you cried till your eyes stung. Sighing was like a pressure valve, every time you sighed it was like some of that sadness escaped you, even if it was only for a few seconds. The tears made your body hurt from heaving and trying to stop. Your body felt like what was happening inside your head, and sometimes that was nice.

 

But now you were here. You were facing it. It wasn't like you could turn back, you caught a plane. You bought an international plane ticket just for these answers. If you turned back your mind wouldn't forgive you anyway. So now you _had_ to push the door, your mind was working against you, weren’t able to walk away even if that was the best option. You were two minutes early; you didn't want him to see you walking in. The metallic feel of the handle felt cold, but it was real and not something your mind kept making you remember, so it was nice.

You decided to take a seat at the back booth. The green logo of the Starbucks felt foreign to you. There were none back home. They all closed over a decade ago and you only knew of three in your home country, those were in another state entirely. Though you expected there were more in New South Wales, bigger population after all, probably higher demand. You didn't drink coffee. You didn't know.

"Would you like anything to eat ma'am?"

_Ma'am_ , now there was another thing you hated, the word ma'am.

"Uh, no. Is there any tea available?" Your voice was quiet, perhaps you were startled. It surprised you. Your mother always said you were a big talker; your dad even went as far to say you enjoyed to hear yourself talk. _So egotistical that you enjoyed the sound of your own voice._ That's what he'd said. Though there were plenty your parents got wrong. God knows that.

"Camomile, Green or Black."

"Uh Camomile please. Thank you."

She smiled and walked off. She probably came over to you because she thought it was necessary. People always thought stuff like that was. People always thought you couldn't walk to places. Your mum never had a driver’s licence. You walked everywhere. You could walk.

Though everyone always thought you couldn't.

Even if it bugged you, you got over it this time. You were too nervous. Full of dread. Camomile was good for that. Your mum always said it calmed people and she was right about that at least. Though you knew something more calming, music. Slipping your hand into your messenger bag you pulled your phone out and quickly found the most calming song on your phone. Dolce.

The harmonies were so beautiful. So soothing you forgot what was happening, you wanted to forget, to be whisked away. The music was sweet like the name was sweet and for a breif moment everything felt calm, everything felt _nice_  .

  _ふりつもるのは 白くやさしいもの 柔らかな時間 小さなためいき,_

_What falls and piles up is a thing that is gentle in white. A soft hour; a small sigh._

You took your left earbud out as the employee came over.

"Thank you"

She smiled after putting it on the table and walked off. You put your hand on the outside of the cup.

Hot.

Too hot to drink.

You put the earbud back in and just as the cymbals started your past walked in

_全てのいのちが辿り着く場所へ 二人手を取って ただ歩いて行ける_

_Taking each other’s hand, we can simply go on walking towards the place where all life barely manages to reach_.

 

A small part of you wanted to believe those words. Believe it was possible, but not now. That night came through the door, that night walked inside.

That haunting memory walked in wearing a leather jacket, some might have said stumbled in with his lanky legs. Though you could tell it wasn't a stumble or a limp. He didn't walk like a penguin; he didn't walk like you. No one called his walking "cute" or "strange" like people call yours, nor would his walk be a cry for some kind of assistance or help like yours seemed to be. No. To the world he was normal. But to you he was the acid gurgling in your stomach, to you he was a haunting memory. He was like a car crash on the side of the road. And just like a car crash you couldn't look away. Whether that was in fear or anticipation you didn't know.

But you couldn't stop looking at your past when it sat across from you in the cheap Starbucks booth. Couldn't look away as your past took a deep breath and start to speak.


	2. Storms of September

"I'm so glad you could meet me here."

You took a sip of your tea, not really knowing what to say. You always danced around hefty issues like that night. Perhaps that's why you were stuck in this mess. The warm liquid went easily down your throat, a sigh leaving your lips afterwards. The nerves only got worse. His brown eyes didn't help either, their dark chocolate tint just stared at you, enveloped you whole.

"It was extremely hard to even scrape the money together, international plane tickets don't come cheap."

"International? Damn I wish I'd known; I would've arranged something else. I must've absolutely forgotten. I'm so sorry"

Forgotten.

That word hurt. It stung like a bee sting, more than a bee sting. It hurt more than you knew how to describe . How did he forget? Do people just forget things like that? Is that a normal thing to do? You could never forget; it was like an imprint in your mind.

"Well I'm glad you forgot, because I sure as hell didn't. The day I got back I couldn't do anything. I lost my job, I lost my friends. I've lost so much. I'm glad you forgot. Your life was probably way better because off it."

 

Everyone was looking now. You couldn't tell. You didn't care. You had a tunnel vision now. All you could see was him and how much he hurt you, nothing else mattered.

 

" Oh my God. Jesus I had no idea! If you'd just messaged me I would've helped you. I would've talked to you. I just- I never knew things would turn out like this I-"

 

"Helped me?! How could someone like you help me? You tore my life apart and you don't even know me! You don't remember a thing about me."

 

"Dear God (Y/N), (Y/N) don't say that don't. I just I was in my head that day, stage nerves, masses of people and everything else. You looked like someone who just wanted something physical and God at that time that felt like what I needed. You walked with such a possessiveness about you, but I've been thinking about you, about more than that night. I want to know you."

Your face must've scrunched up beyond recognition. You were absolutely horrified and confused about what he said.

"What is it (Y/N)?"

 

You sipped at your tea again. Now it was cold. Just great.

"I have a limp Daniel. I walk like a penguin! How the goddam hell does that scream I want to have sex?! To most people it means "I need help functioning" even when it's absolutely not necessary!"

 

"Your eyes, you were watching me. God your eyes still look beautiful even today." He was smiling at you now and he reached a hand out to cup your face, but you pulled away.

 

"I kept watching you since I wanted to ask you to sign something for me, to tell you what your place in the industry means to me. I didn't want to be annoying. I didn't want to disturb you. I was waiting for the perfect time. And when I find the perfect time you invite me back into your hotel room."

 

Now he looked pale, now he understood. You gave consent because you didn't think no was an option at the time, because you felt pressured. Not because you wanted to.

 

"I never wanted to be that guy, dear God why was I that guy. I'm so sorry, I just wish I knew. I wish I could turn it back. I wish I could take it back I-" His words were painted with regret but now you were choking back sobs and drowning him out.

 

"Do you know how hard it was! How hard it was to go back to Australia and just keep thinking about it. It haunts me! It haunts me! And you have the audacity to tell me that you love me! The audacity to tell me you want to get to know me! The audacity t-"

He pulled you to his arms in a tight hug, your head on his chest. It hurt him to see you like this, he never knew this was the case and he regretted it now, regretted everything.

"shhh, it's okay. We can just walk away. We can pretend this never happened. I promise you. I can stay out of your life forever if that's what you want. I never wanted to hurt you. Deep breaths, Deep breaths (Y/N)"

 

So you stopped holding back the sobs, you took some deep breaths, now you were hiccupping. You couldn't tell which was louder. The muffled gurgling, choking of sobs and guttural crying noises you tried to force down your throat while yelling at Dan, or the hiccupping noise your intense crying seemed to leave you with after every breathe that you could swear echoed through the entire Starbucks.

 

So Dan took you outside so you could breathe the fresh air and not the cotton smell of his clothes. He kept his arm around you as you walked out the Starbucks.

"Dan I never paid for the tea I had." You started to choke back sobs again. One change in your breathing pattern and you became a mess again.

 

"I've got it, don't worry" He turned back inside to leave you to look at the view in front of you, the city street. There were some steps and you almost felt trapped up at the top of them not being able to get down without a rail. You felt a need to sit down, like everyone was watching you from the windows in the door. Wondering if you would run away or do something else. Some kids were sitting down by the rail. Typical.

"E-excuse me I need the rail to get down. Y-you wouldn't mind moving over would you?"

They were just staring at you and barley moved. Some moved about 4cm. Other's stilling cross-legged just made their legs closest to the rail bend at the knee with their foot flat on the step. It was barely enough room for you but you managed. At least it was 3 steps and not 10. You sat on the last step afterwards, more deep breaths, wiping your eyes with your sleeve.

 

"You okay?" Dan had a coffee in hand as he waltzed down the steps to sit by you, pulling you close with his right arm.

 

"Better, thanks"

 

"Listen, I mean it when I say I never wanted to hurt you, if I knew what was happening I would never have let it happen. I feel bad for being your first and acting like that, you of all people deserve better."

He took a sip of his coffee and you felt better. Maybe all those tears and yelling were what you needed. You felt much better about the situation. Your mind was free at last.

 

"It's okay, you know some people think virginity is over-rated anyway. That what matters is life and not some kind of womanhood or purity. Life is more important than that. I think I feel the same way now."

 

"That's an interesting way to think of things."

 

"Yeah but it's true isn't it? What matters in the long run, what people and history will remember is what you've done. Not if you've lost your virginity or not. I mean is that fact even stated in textbooks. No. You don't see in textbooks. Julia Gillard, first female Prime Minister of Australia, lost her virginity at _x_ age. You see the fact she implemented the carbon tax and the fact that it put a major strain on people and that revoking the tax was a large part of campaigns at the time." This got a laugh out of Dan, even if you didn't mean it to, so now he took it upon himself to add to what you said in his best announcer voice.

 

"Julia Gillard. Woman with the biggest asexual dating history!" Now you were laughing. What he said was completely false and made no sense. Laughing felt good though. Your mind couldn’t bring it back to torment you. It was a pure moment; free of regret and mistake. It almost felt natural to laugh again.

 

"God it's been such a long time since I've laughed. This is the best I've felt in a long time." Now he was smiling back at you, almost radiating. As if he felt good to see you happy.

 

"Well then (Y/N) mind if I invite you to to dinner tonight? I'd hate to pass up an opportunity to see someone with such an amazing laugh as you." It seemed like you took turns making each other laugh, since just like his last statement this also god a chuckle out of you.

 

"Amazing laugh? Dear God. Now there's something I never thought I'd hear. I always thought my laugh sounded more like tears than anything else"

 

"Really? You must need hearing aids." He cracked another smile, he looked so happy at that moment. You were too. This was one of those things that seemed untouchable like everything was going completely right.

 "So" He looked at you starting his previous thought over again "Will you give me another chance and let me take you out to dinner where I can hear you laugh again?"

"I think I'd love for that to happen, I'll need your number though, I deleted it." You fished for your phone out of your bag before you exchanged yours with Daniel and started to punch in your number.

 

"You deleted it?! Dear Gods Milady! Why would you ever delete the telegram address of Sir Avidan of Dickton!" Laughter erupted from your mouth and stopped you entirely.

 

"Dickton?! Ohmygod."

 

"Answer me Milady or the crown jewels of Laughter Kingdom will be taken!" He pulled your phone out of your reach. holding it out in the other direction. Now this was personal.

 

"Daaaannnn" you whined "C'mon this is unfair, give me my phone back Sir Avidan"

 

"You mean this magical telegram device from the year 6969?! Never!"

You punched in the last two letters of your name before holding out his phone in front of him. "C'mon, you know you want my phone number"

"A-ha!" He sounded extremely triumphant before handing your phone back to you. "Unfortunately Sir Avidan has to go but if you text me your details I'll swing by your hotel to pick you up a 6 with a carriage made of cheap auto parts and the best fuel guzzling technology!"

His description of his car made you crack up. "Alrighty then, seeya. You gave him a wave before walking back to your hotel, he smiled back. Everything felt okay, everything felt better than two months ago and those tears from earlier seemed distant.

This was for the better and you knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for chapter 2. Though I wrote this at 1am so it probably has some mistakes. I'll look over it tomorrow but I wanted to post it now. I'm gonna catch some sleep. Also don't ask me why I used Julia Gillard as an example my brain was all like "Yes that's A PERFECT IDEA" I'm a poop brain. Also general PSA don't sit by stair rails, people need those.


	3. The City As You Walk

Dinner. The most seemingly normal thing to a large amount of people. Some were probably in the room next to you. Down the hall. You were probably stomping on some of these people’s celling’s, perhaps they were even stomping on yours.

 

But to you it wasn’t normal. At least not tonight. Tonight it was stressful. If your mother was here she’d say you should be on your best behaviour. Wear a dress, pull your hair back, and smell nice. Your father would add: Don’t have your hair in front of your face, wear nice shoes. You’ve worn out your shoes. Go buy new shoes.

With both their voices deeply ingrained in your mind you’ve been staring at the mirror. All your bits of flab, every imperfection. Your stomach, your upper arms. All the things you dislike about yourself. You’ve been trying to figure out how to hide with some kind of stylish outfit you could put together with the clothes from your suitcase. It was 5 and you still had no idea. The entirety of the belongings you bought with you were strewn about the floor in a mess. You kept looking. Turning every piece of clothing inside out, looking through everything for the umpteenth time to see if you could find a piece of clothing you wanted to wear. You checked your phone running through every piece of clothing you had for another time, picturing them all in your mind; not only was it now 10 past 5 but Dan had texted you too.

 

 _So excited, absolutely can’t wait._ He sent a selfie of himself too. He was wearing a leather jacket and his favourite Rush t-shirt (from what you could see.) His hair was its usual curly lions main of excellence. It somehow had the astounding quality of looking messy yet absolutely well-kept all at once, something completely foreign to your mess of hair. But his appearance only made you think one thing.

Where was he taking you? Clearly it wasn’t a fancy place, otherwise he would look completely different. What if he just got done grumping? What if what he wore in that photo wasn’t what he was going to wear at all? No wonder you had no idea what to wear. Your attire would be chosen based on the formality of the place.

 

_Where are you even taking me Sir Avidan? Like what’s the fanciness on a scale of 1-10?_

 

Calling him Sir Avidan made you chuckle, you hoped he would be laughing too. Right now you could only decide on one thing. Boots. Sadly, this was because that’s the only pair of shoes you had bought with you. Shoes were heavy and took up a large portion of your suitcase. Wasted space you needed for plug adapters, and various other things so you could charge your phone when you got back from a day outside.

 

_Now where was your phone?_

You heard a buzzing sound underneath the pile of clothes on your bed and decided to lunge forward to avoid stepping over the other pile at the foot of the bed and plunge your hand into the dark abyss of the various types of cotton your clothes were made out of until you felt the familiar square shape of your phone in your hand.

_Like a 1. You like pizza right? Everybody likes pizza._

To which you quickly responded.

_Hell yeah I like pizza. So excited!_

A second buzz.

_I need your address milady._

Shoot. You completely forgot, you typed it as fast as you could before addressing your many subjects of clothing on the floor with a perceptive eye. Now you knew. Jeans, Jacket, t-shirt, boots. So you slipped on your mostly monochrome ensemble (save the denim and design on your t-shirt.) You looked yourself in the mirror, you looked good. Your hair worked with you today, wavy in all the right ways and places. It didn’t look horrible. Good. That was all that really mattered.  Before you knew it you head Dan knocking on the door.

 

His knocks were loud, but not scary like most people’s knocks usually were outside your front door back home. Then again, that was usually a doorbell. And the rarity of the doorbell ringing made its uncanny appearance quite scary.

“Hey” You opened the door fully looking at his smile. He was glad to see you and you were too. “Ignore the pilled floor-drobe all over the place. Let me just grab my bag and we can go.”

You quickly pulled your phone from its charger cord swiping it into your bag and giving your clothes a final pat down before you were ready to go.

“Okay, ready for pizza”

 

The drive was pretty amazing to you even though Dan had seen it probably 100 times over. Everything was different to you in LA. The ground was flatter, the native flora of your home country was replace with so many other trees you’d never seen before. You never realised how accustomed you wereto seeing a gumtree at every corner till that drive. You never realised they were all over residential zones despite being a major hazard to building structures and roads due to falling branches. The buildings looked beautiful too. When it came to Australia you mostly saw the residential zone you lived in and Adelaide didn’t have as many skyscrapers. That was certain.

 

Dan pulled the break and you got out of the car eager to walk inside, you were really hungry now and the promise of pizza was daring to make your mouth salivate.

 

You could tell this place was amazing from the minute you walked inside. It was a locally owned business with real wood-fire ovens. You could see people preparing pizza just behind counters. It reminded of home when your family would have a massive get-together with a barbecue and pizza made from scratch, in that way it was comforting. Pizza was always pizza wherever you were.

“You want anything?” You asked Dan gesturing to the menu above the counter.

“Margareta looks good, but ooohh also Americano, everything looks good”

“We’re two sides of the same coin then, I was thinking did you want to split a pizza, half Americano and half Margarita? Large?”

“Wait... you can split pizza into two toppings?” Now you stopped him with your own laughter. You thought that was common knowledge.

“What are you? A barbarian? You can literally split a pizza at like every pizza joint in the world. I mean it costs extra but we can go halves” You shot him a smile before trying to stop yourself from laughing again, for whatever reason when Dan was around you could laugh at just about anything. Hell, if you tried hard enough you were almost certain you could crack up at a wooden chair.

 

“No you don’t understand. Do you realise how many arguments I could’ve ended with Arin and his food guzzling stomach? I could’ve had so much more pizza in my lifetime.” Now this. _This_ sent you into a fit. Knowing Arin from everything you’ve seen on Grumps you could almost picture it perfectly too.

“Ohmygoodness you poor soul! half Margarita and half Americano, large. I got it”

You left his side to stand in line and order before the employee at the cash register handed you a number and asked you to occupy a table.

“So what do dates uh- do when they’re waiting to shove their pie hole full of delicious pizza?” You hated to admit it but you were horribly inexperienced at the dating game, and horribly out of practise at a fun game you liked to call “Let’s try to make friends and not horrendously fuck our lives over.”

 

“Dunno dude, all the dates I’ve been on are just massive pie hole shoving parties, 21 questions always sounded fun to me though.” This sent you into another round of giggles. You’d lost count how many times he’d made you laugh at this point.

 

“You go first.” You didn’t really know what to ask him, most of your focus had been stolen by laughing, or the strong smell of food.

“Okay then, your limp. Tell me more about that.”

“Daniel that’s not a question. The game is called 21 _questions_ doofus-bag”

“Okay rules police sheesh. How about… Your limp?! qUESTION MARk?!” This made you both laugh. Dan with his signature smile and you with the laugh he called beautiful.

“Damn you! You had to pick the longest most boring story ever” You sighed getting all your giggles out before continuing, this story was actually a pretty important and serious one to you.

“Essentially I was born two months early and that means that I have a condition called Cerebral Palsy. Cerebral essentially means stuff about the brain where Palsy means lack of control. Essentially what that means is that when I was born two months early my brain was affected so some of the like, signals or overall control. So all that extra stuff you or Arin have is lost for me. Now this is where things gat hazy. You see cerebral has many different forms and scales of severity, so no two people are alike. Thanks to that it can be extremely hard for me to understand what exact type I have. My parents never actually told me during my teenage and childhood years, I don’t really know why. They came from a time where no one spoke about that stuff so I guess that has something to do with it. I believe I have Ataxic Cerebral Palsy. All the symptoms seem to fit. Lack of motor control, balance and walking. Fortunately, my case is mild but it means that people often think my cerebral palsy is a lot worse so they won’t let me do things, I got denied rolls in Music and Drama all throughout high school because of it.”

 

“Really? Woah that stinks”

“You get used to it but yeah, don’t ask me to write anything down, it looks like major illegible barf, also stairs without rails are Satan. My brain just can’t make the connection for stairs. Trust me I’ve tried.”

“Mind if I ask you another question?”

You shrugged. You already knew a lot about him, you didn’t really know what to ask.

“Sure man, how about you ask me all 21 first. I guess I know a bit about you so I don’t really know what to ask.”

“So what do you do? What’s your passion?’

You paused again thinking about what to say. This was also a really important question to you.

“My passions? Truly I guess music. Music was always a major part of my life, I can play a tiny bit of guitar and I can sing. I have a YouTube channel up actually. It has a few covers. It’s all J-Pop actually though I assume that will change. There’s a group called Kalafina which has an alto, soprano and mezzo soprano as the main vocalists.  Lots of teachers have said my range is versatile and I just listen to the awesome jams a lot. It’s really a side project. Right now I’ve only got covers of Storia, Kizuato, Magia, Te to te to me to me and Magia up along with To The Beginning. It’s hard to get backing tracks so it’s kind of on the back burner.”

The pizza smelt amazing at the table when it came over. You were practically salivating as you began to eat and Dan gave you more questions to whittle the hours of the evening away Questions about your family, who your parents were and what they did for a living. Questions about school, embarrassing moments (though you only agreed to share a moment if Danny did), classes and other numerous things. It felt like the best time out you’d had in a long time. You couldn’t be happier in that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm away this week so I can't update however here are some facts, just in case you thought something I put was total Pegasus dung:
> 
> Adelaide is the capital of South Australia. There actually ARE a lot of native trees. Never noticed till now  
> Secondly, my parents never actually gave me a name for my disability (cerebral palsy), I was told a series of made up wives tales when I was a kid. No idea why- sorry for being a self indulgent trashbag.
> 
> Also, I am Kalafina trash. Though if anyone likes anime they did songs for Black Butler, Madoka Magica and Unlimited Bladeworks. They just sound cool man. I'll cut down on the gush.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first things first, there actually ARE no Starbucks in South Australia, It's a true fact. I believe they all shut in 2004, there are three I've seen in Melbourne but I don't know about anywhere else.
> 
> The cerebral palsy stuff about walking and the limp is mostly mindless thoughts from my own brain, all true for me of course. There are many different forms of cerebral palsy all of which have a scale of severity. No two people with cerebral palsy are alike in their condition, even those with the same type of cerebral palsy. It's why often people often try and figure out your limits for you. Tell you what you can and can't do even though they're often completely wrong. In my experience it's quite irritating. 
> 
> For example one time my class went on a school excursion, we had to go into a building with a revolving door. For whatever reason the school somehow thought I couldn't walk through a revolving door even though I can walk almost perfectly and revolving doors aren't a problem. The teachers didn't consult me, they just forced me to go through another door for no real reason. 
> 
> More recent examples include not being considered for a role in a drama production because of my cerebral palsy. I don't even know why. I could do the role I auditioned for perfectly fine, however some teachers thought that I couldn't. So without consulting me or my parents so they gave me a role where I'm sitting down the whole time. I bet it's because they think my limp looks ugly on stage, that's my guess. If other people could do the role better than me that's fine, but the second after I auditioned my teacher told me flat out that they wouldn't consider me. Grinds my gears. And I didn't even want to do Drama as an elective in the first place 
> 
> Anyways now I'm going on a tangent. The song in italics in the story is a song called Dolce by Kalafina. The 8th Anniversary live rendition is super soothing. I really like it. You can listen to it here ( https://vk.com/wall-35600031_80525 ) it's the track titled "misterioso prelude ~dolce" For the Kanji I don't know Japanese so if it's incorrect grammatically I apologise. The English translation comes from the community of CPM so thanks to those guys I guess ♥ (it was put in the story because I'm self indulgent, I'm sorry)
> 
> And thank you all for listening to me go on and on about things that don't matter and waste your time. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1.


End file.
